The Curse in Flames
The Curse in Flames is an episode in Evan Billion. Plot "Have you got the parts, Raydi'ation?" asked a Pyronite. "Don't rush me," said Raydi'ation, a Prypiatosian-B. "Or you'll go from Pyrece to Gonerece." "That's what I hate the most about you. You always have to make up bad puns," said Pyrece. "Oh, really? That's what you've got?" said Raydi'ation, shooting fire. Pyrece turned the fire into a shield and shot it back. Then, a rushing sound came. A ship floated down, and the door blasted open. Some Plumbers were coming out of the ship. "They're Plumbers," said Pyrece, throwing fireballs at the Plumbers weapons. Raydi'ation grew and knocked all the Plumbers off the ship. Pyrece and Raydi'ation ran on the ship. "To the new enslaving of Viscosia," said Pyrece, and they flew off. Theme song! Kevin was staring at his Plumbers' badge. "Why do you keep staring at that thing?" asked Evan. "I'm waiting for a signal," replied Kevin. "You are never going to get a signal. You've been waiting for hours," said Evan. A signal appeared. "I've got magic fingers, you know," said Kevin. Evan pressed the badge and a picture of Viscosia appeared. "What random planet is that?" asked Evan. Rocket looked at it and started dancing. "Vulpin? That's not random. But let's go!" said Evan. Kevin flew the Rustbucket 3 to Vulpin. They split up and searched, then met at the ship. "No danger here," said Evan. "What about that danger?" said Kevin, pointing at some Vulpimancers running at them. Evan transformed. "Battlesuit!" he yelled. "That is useless here, there's nothing but rocks," said Kevin. "Oh, really?" said Evan, attracting the Rustbucket 3 to his back like a jetpack. He attracted the rocks to his front, then flew fast and shot rocks. Kevin absorbed the ground and started punching the Vulpimancers with big hands. Sharpoint punched Vulpimancers too. Some larger Vulpimancers threw Evan's rocks at him and the others, then Rocket communicates with them. They leave, and everyone turns to normal. Rocket takes off some of his goo and shows it. "Viscosia? Why didn't you just say so?" said Evan. "He danced so," said Kevin. At Viscosia, Raydi'ation was shooting lasers at Polymorphs and drawing them into a cage of fire. "You think this will be enough to start the invasion?" asked Pyrece. "Let's see," said Raydi'ation. He picked up the fire cage and flew around. "Aliens of Viscosia, me and my partner are taking you over. You will be part of our alien army. Do not panic, you will be shown the enemies of the universe and learn how to improve your fighting skills." Polymorphs launched their slime at Raydi'ation, and the Rustbucket 3 arrived. Evan stepped out. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Raydi'ation and the Pyronite over there is Pyrece. We will enslave this planet to become our warriors and do our bidding," said Raydi'ation. "That's not what you told us," a Polymorph kid said. "Molteforme, be quiet. You remember what happened last time you spoke up," said Molteforme's mom. A flashback showed of a Null Guardian flying around a Vaxasaurian, who wanted to adopt him. "He is a large flying beast. I wouldn't get him if I were you," said Molteforme. "I CAN GET HIM IF I WANT TO!" yelled the Vaxasaurian, who punched Molteforme in the head. His head become flat, and the flashback ended. "Mom, don't worry. I am not going to become a Stanleeya," said Molteforme. "I can't let you enslave the Polymorph race," said Evan, and he turned into ABC. Then, Rocket stepped forward, and Molteforme shapeshifted into a plane. Evan flew up and made a rifle, then shot Raydi'ation, who made a forcefield, and the shots reflected off of the forcefield and flew at Molteforme, who combined with Rocket. They combined to become larger, and kicked Raydi'ation. "Kicking will not stop me," said Raydi'ation, shooting a large laser at the combination Polymorph. The combination Polymorph splattered on the floor, and some goo splattered on Raydi'ation. Raydi'ation quickly wiped it off. "So that is his weakness," said Evan. Evan made a bubble, and blew it to Raydi'ation. He made more bubbles, and they all popped on Raydi'ation. He started drying out and floating down. Molteforme uncombined with Rocket and made a goo rope and put it on Raydi'ation. Pyrece shot fire that melted the goo rope, then shot more fire at Raydi'ation, powering him up. Sharpoint jumped forward and started punching Pyrece. Then, Raydi'ation grew to the size of Humongousaur. Evan transformed into Clawnormous, and scratched Raydi'ation. Raydi'ation grew a little bigger then Evan. They kept on punching each other. Then, Evan shot a claw laser, and Raydi'ation shot a wristband laser. The lasers combined and became an orb that started growing bigger. Sharpoint was punching Pyrece, and Pyrece created a fire shield. Sharpoint covered the shield in diamonds, and threw it like a frisbee at Pyrece, who shot fire at it. Pyrece shot a bunch of lava, and controlled it like fire to make a giant battle suit over him. He tried to step on Sharpoint, but he jumped out of the way. Sharpoint punched the leg, but lava arrows came out of the leg and hurt Sharpoint. Pyrece turned the battle suit's arms into lava whips and started to whip Sharpoint. Sharpoint made diamond gloves and grabbed the whips. He shook the whips, and the beginning of the whips wrapped around the battle suit's arms. Sharpoint pulled the whips, and they pulled off the battle suit's arms. Sharpoint stuck the beginning of the whips to the end of the arms, then whipped them at Pyrece. Sharpoint tugged on the whips and pulled Pyrece out. The energy orb was really big, and Raydi'ation absorbed it. He became rainbow colored. "Now only the most powerful forces can stop me!" he yelled. Evan turned back to normal, and whispered something into Molteforme's flat ears. Molteforme ran. "Giving up? Guess humans will not become part of my army, for they are weak," said Raydi'ation. "You said only the most powerful forces could stop you," said Evan. "So?" said Raydi'ation. "You do not have the most powerful forces. You are just a daring human who could never stop an almost-mortal like me." "When you said the most powerful forces, did you also mean the most powerful forces like ''love?" ''asked Evan. "Love? Are you kidding? I don't need love," said Raydi'ation. "Oooh, rainbow!" a girl voice said. "What? What's rainbow?" asked Raydi'ation. "You are, silly," said Evan, pointing at some little Polymorph girls who started hugging Raydi'ation. "No, get off me, you silly fools! I became rainbow to indicate how powerful I am! It is natural to Prypiatosian-B's like me!" Evan started hugging Raydi'ation's legs. Kevin walked up and pulled him off. "I'm sorry, the powers of rainbow just got stuck in my head," he said. "I think you need a DNA test," replied Kevin. Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint (Evan Billion) *Molteforme *Polymorphs Villains *Vulpimancers *Pyrece *Raydi'ation Aliens Used *Battlesuit *ABC *Clawnormous Trivia *Both of Rocket's species were seen in this episode. Category:Evan Billion Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Pyrece and Raydi'ation Story Arc